


The Stars Were In Awe

by ashleybenlove



Series: The Stars Were Witness AU [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, F/M, First Time, Sexual Content, well it's about 5 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Five years before "The Stars Were Witness", Buzz and Jessie consummate their feelings for one another.





	The Stars Were In Awe

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "AU!Buzz/Jessie Gosh I know there are tons of other stories where Buzz is the space ranger and he meets brother and sister Woody and Jessie on earth and then Buzz/Jessie happens and so on, but my gosh I just can't get enough of those stories. They are my crack or something.
> 
> But the thing about those stories is there's not enough adult ones. Most of the adult fics they are toys. I need some Space Ranger/Cowgirl sexytimes so bad. The hotter, the better...seriously. And I'm cheesy, but I love the fics where there's talking between the characters when they're going at it (this includes both actual conversation and/or just dirty talk/ah's/oh's lol) as opposed to just the pretty descriptions of the act. 
> 
> Writer can choose the location (in space or wild west) and where they are at in their relationship. So long as they are in the AU world, jst make it happen please."
> 
> I had started on a fic for the ["The Stars Were Witness"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734322) (because I enjoyed writing in that AU), saw this prompt, and was like... I'm gonna make it a fill for that prompt, and then... made it and six (well, seven counting the one I took down) fics based on this prompt. 
> 
> This one takes place five years before "The Stars Were Witness."

Woody had asked Buzz and Jessie to go out on what effectively was a stakeout in the middle of the desert. A part of Buzz’s peacekeeping mission and to make sure there were no bandits or general bad guys in a section of Woody’s jurisdiction. Woody had almost hesitated when he had assigned Buzz and Jessie together on this stakeout because he had noticed how they looked at each other on occasion and the way they interacted, but he pushed the hesitation away and sent them on their way. 

Out in the desert at night, it really looked like there was no one around for miles for them. Buzz checked with his Star Command binoculars. So, they had not bothered to put up a tent. Why bother? They simply rested on a blanket, in the desert, their supplies and their ride (a smaller flying ship only meant for on-planet travel) not far from them. It was kind of cold, but they both were dressed in warm desert wear. Jeans, long-sleeved shirts, boots. Their boots were next to their supplies, however.

This night seemed like any other. Clear night, no clouds. But, the stars were out: they were bright and they were beautiful. He had seen some of them up close, spending a good portion of his life in space, but she did not. She had never left her home planet of Wearth. There was a small age difference of around five years: he was approaching thirty and she was twenty-four.

“Wow.”

“What?” he asked.

“The stars are so beautiful. I mean, I feel humbled and awed looking at them from my spot here, I can’t imagine what it’s like for you,” Jessie said. 

He looked at her. She had turned to look at him; her face lit by the artificial light a few feet from them and he felt awed and humbled looking at her at this moment. 

He sighed.

“I have to admit that though I am used to seeing stars up close, I am nevertheless, still humbled by them, up close or far away. The same goes for any other astronomical phenomena: asteroids, comets, planets. Wearth looks stunning from space,” he explained. He took a deep breath, and added, “And you… look beautiful right now.”

Through the dim light of the lantern, she saw that his face flushed. 

“Thank you,” her voice softly said. She took a deep breath and asked, “Are you in love with me? I’ve seen how you look at me.”

Buzz turned himself on his side to look at her fuller and nodded. 

“I have been all over this universe, and while I’ve had previous relationships, I have never felt like this for anyone before.” 

He caressed her face, then leaned forward and kissed her. She finally turned herself on her side to return the kiss and touched his face as well. For a few moments, the night was still as their lips touched passionately.

“Oh wow,” Jessie said softly. “That was a great kiss.” Her heart was racing, and her hand touched her breast, as if to open her heart to the man in front of her. “Buzz, I… feel the same way. I mean, I’ve never had a relationship, but… I love you. I love being around you and I’m so glad Star Command sent you here.”

Their lips met again in an explosion of emotion, and he pushed forward towards her, a hand brushing against her breast. 

“Mmm.” 

“Sorry.” And he removed his hand from the proximity of her breast.

“It’s fine,” she said. And she took his hand and set it on her breast again. 

Hand still on a breast, he leaned forward and kissed the front of her shirt with a “Mmm,” and begun to open it. He was two buttons down; he could only see a tad of cleavage, when he stopped. He looked at her and then said, “Um… have you… had sexual intercourse before? Because I feel like these actions are leading us to that and I want to know so I can act accordingly.”

She smiled and shook her head. “I have not. I know about it, of course. I’ve never really had an orgasm, either. I mean, I’ve touched myself in places and it felt good, but nothing like I’ve read described.”

He nodded. “Well, I will help you with that. If that’s okay with you?” Buzz asked.

“It’s fine.”

He kissed her again and for a moment, their foreheads touched. He wanted her first experience to be special, and to be something she’d remember years from now. He pulled away and laid on his front, his head perpendicular to her hip. He kissed the button of her jeans, cold from the air and unbuttoned it.

She sighed.

“Relax. What I’m going to do is manually stimulate your clitoris until you have an orgasm. It may take a while, but it’s worth it,” Buzz told her. He patted her hip and then sat up, sitting cross-legged next to her. 

“Okay.”

He unzipped her jeans slowly and with her feet set firmly on the blanket, she picked up her hips and pulled her jeans down past her knees. She then moved her legs further till they were lying at her feet crumpled.

She then pulled her underwear off with a flourish. 

He leaned to the side and brought the artificial light to sit about two feet from Jessie’s hip on the opposite side, so that he could see a bit better. The light was not bright, but it worked to make their surroundings not pitch black.

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

“I’m okay,” Jessie said. 

He caressed her thigh, making his way from there, going over her stomach, and then slowly reaching red curls, his hands going through them, and then he asked, “Ready?”

“Yes.” He watched her undo a few more buttons on her shirt until it was open, her breasts still in a bra; she slipped a hand into it and she caressed herself.

But when he started to press and rub her clit, she pulled her hand away from her bra. With his free hand, he took her hand in his and continued with a few fingers, sometimes one, and sometimes two or three, rubbing her slowly. 

A few minutes went in silence and then he felt her hand tighten in his. And her hips pushed against his hand.

“Oh,” she whispered. Her eyes shut for a moment and then said, “Harder.”

“Does it feel good?”

Her mouth opened, but no words formed, but a moan did.

When words finally did, “It feels…” Jessie said. “Oh, mm. Yes.”

He pressed a little harder, rubbing a little bit faster. Her legs pressed together a bit and she said, “Ohh.” 

“Are you surprised at how pleasurable it is?”

She nodded. She bit her lip, one hand holding onto the blanket, the other gripped on Buzz’s left hand. When she did breathe, it was heavy, short, and quick. 

She gave another moan. If it sounded like a word, it would have read as “Owohmmm.”

“I’m going to keep going, okay?”

“Please, don’t stop. Oh, uh,” pause while only breaths came from her mouth. He saw her chest rise and fall quickly, and then, “almost there.” 

The night was alive in her pleasure. He merely focused on her voice indicating to him her pleasure. He felt her push against his hand. She murmured his name; she tightened her grip on his hand.

And then it happened. And he knew it happened because of her reaction to it. One last tight grip of his hand and she let go, her legs twitched, her eyes closed, her head flew back, her back arched, and her voice though not loud rang through the quiet, cold, dark Wearthian night: “Ohhh, Buzz!” as she gave a great sigh of release.

He withdrew his right hand. He rested next to her to watch her. Her breasts heaved with heavy breathing trying to slow, she looked up into the night sky, and she had a smile on her face. It took several minutes before her body recovered from the exertion. 

“Wow.”

“You okay?”

“I… that felt amazing. It was like, my brain stopped for a moment and I only felt intense pleasure. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you were able to experience what everyone needs and deserves.”

Buzz had become acutely aware that he had an erection as Jessie got closer and closer to an orgasm, and now he was even more aware, as his pants felt more and more uncomfortable. He groaned and reached down to unbutton his jeans. He sighed. 

He leaned forward and kissed Jessie again, his hands roaming her upper body. Her hand joined one of his where her breasts were separated by her bra. Together they undid the clasps at the front, and when her breasts were released, his lips hungrily took them.

“Suck on them,” she murmured. “Mmm.”

His mouth covered a nipple, and she felt his tongue lick all around it, and he gave a gentle suck on her nipple, his teeth grazing her nipple. She moaned. All the while her hands tried to unfasten his buttons on his shirt. She managed to get three or four buttons open. Buzz kissed her nipple and then laid his head on her breast, laying his arm over her stomach, enjoying the closeness. 

“Like that?” Buzz asked.

“Yes.”

A pause. And then, she said, “Buzz.”

“Hmm?”

“I want you. So bad.”

She silently watched the stars twinkle so she did not see his reaction. She felt him move from his spot. And she also heard it: an unzipping of jeans and the unmistakable sound of jeans and other garments leaving his body. She felt Buzz lay back down next to her, and she felt hardness against her thigh. She touched it with her hand and he sighed. 

“Um, wow,” Jessie whispered. 

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

And then he realized something. He had left any means of sexual protection on his larger ship, left back at the Pride’s home -- smart move, Lightyear. While not worried about diseases, he was concerned with the major consequence of their potential sexual union.

“Jessie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you take some kind of means of birth control? Like, a pill or something?” Buzz asked. He knew that could be a possibility, as the Pill did provide benefits for women aside from contraception, like relief from menstrual cramps.

“You saw me take a sip of water before we left this morning while were still at the house, right?” Jessie asked. She looked at him, and he felt her touching him and he moaned. He nodded. She nodded.

“We’re all right, Ranger,” Jessie whispered and their lips pressed together again, hard.

They kissed softly at first, then more heavily. He rubbed her breasts; her hands roamed his chest. As he kissed her, he let his shirt finally fall behind him, and he found himself on top of her. 

“Mmm,” Jessie said. 

He looked down at her, their eyes locked.

“Are you ready?”

He felt her legs adjust from beneath his own to slightly on the outside of his thighs. 

“Yeah. I am a little nervous though.”

He leaned down to kiss her softly. “Relax,” he whispered.

She nodded. She put her hand on his shoulder, holding onto him.

He felt her other hand take hold of his cock. It took him by surprise because she did not hold lightly onto it, she held onto it with vigor. He felt her guide him towards her. He felt her entrance. She let go and he pushed himself tenderly into her body. For both, the feeling intrigued. He was intensely aware of her passageway and how it fit around him, as he guided his cock in a few inches. Once he was inside he asked, “How do you feel, Jessie? Talk to me.”

Her face looked a bit shocked, but at the same time, she seemed okay.

“I’m okay. It feels different.”

“Hurt?”

She shook her head. “Not really. Feels nice. How does it feel for you?”

Her internal walls were tight against his cock. “Pleasurable. You’re tight.”

She chuckled. She bucked her hips upwards, as he seemed to have stalled. 

He groaned.

“Come on, Space Ranger,” she whispered. Using her hand on the back of his neck, she pulled him closer to her, kissing him. 

His chest was against her chest. Their bodies were warm together, entwined in sexual unification; in stark contrast to the cold night around them. He pushed once, and continued pushing, steady and gently. 

“Mmm, Buzz,” she whispered. “Feels so good.”

“I know,” he whispered back. 

He felt her legs make contact with his waist, and tighten against them. Lips made contact again; he felt her hand in between their bodies.

“You touching your clit?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Good idea.”

His hands roamed her body. Her unoccupied hand had made its way underneath an arm, and was lying on his back. He could feel her hand move slowly whenever he pushed against her. He further laid closer to her, kissing her neck with an open mouth. 

A moan escaped her mouth.

“You are so beautiful right now…” he whispered in her ear, his lips making contact with her lobe. She moaned again, a little louder. He felt the hand on his back hold on a little harder. 

“Buzz,” she whispered. “Harder. Please.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

He thrust inside her harder and faster. She let out a pleasurable cry and she threw her head back and her eyes closed. He felt nail against back. He felt just as much pleasure, as he sighed and moaned.

As he got to a good hard rhythm of thrust, she said, “Oh, mm. Buzz?”

“Hmm?” His breath now heavy; moans now more evident.

“Can I be on top?”

He simply nodded, stopped thrusting, she relaxed her legs from his waist, and a simple roll accomplished what she wanted. He laid underneath her, his cock still inside her. One hand reached forward and caressed her breasts and upper body, the other at her clit. He bucked his hips upward and she moved her own hips to further their pleasure. She threw her head back, her face screwed up in the distinctive signs of intense, undeniable pleasure. 

“You liking this so far?”

“Yes, Buzz,” she whispered as she brought herself to lie on top of him, their bodies still connected. She kissed him tenderly. 

He moaned through the kiss.

“Jessie,” he whispered. He bit his lip as they both felt bliss course through their body.

She pushed herself back in an upright position, wiggled her body at him. He moaned further. She looked upwards at the night sky.

Through his pleasure, he followed suit, even for a short time. He hoped that the stars were in awe with what they got to witness this night out in the desert.

“Jessie, closer.”

She nodded, and lay closer to him, still pushing and bucking against him. She caressed his face. He thrust upwards a bit faster, his hands rubbing her clit a bit harder. 

She moaned a bit louder. 

She whispered in his ear, “I want you to come inside me.” 

He could only nod; her nose and lips making contact with his ear, as any words he said were merely, “Ohh.”

And then, finally, the first time they made love had a spectacular end…

He felt her insides react accordingly and her voice was the only thing he heard in that night, a long moan of “Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, Buzz!” and she collapsed into his arms, her energy depleted, lightly shaking.

He followed as she collapsed into his arms, his load coming inside of the cowgirl, and a loud moan and “Oh, Jessie!”

Afterwards, once his cock had left her body and their bodies had recovered from the exertion, partly using the blanket they lay on, and the shirt he had worn for coverage, they lay holding each other looking up at the stars. Her cheek was against his pectoral, his hands gently caressing her hair. 

“Are you okay, Jessie?” he asked.

She sighed. She picked her head up to look at him; he felt her hand touch his stomach, as she did so.

“Yeah. I am awed at what we just did. I’ll remember it forever.”

“I will too. I’m glad; I wanted your first time to be amazing and special for you.”

“And it was,” Jessie whispered. “Thank you.” She leaned forward and kissed him. They fell asleep that way, in each other’s arms.

They woke up at around dawn the next morning, the sun still not quite at the horizon. They dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and packed their supplies in the ship.

As they finished that up, he said, “You look just as beautiful now as you did last night.”

She smiled. “Thank you. And you are just as gorgeous as ever,” she said. 

Buzz looked at his watch. “Okay, we have to make one last flyover of the perimeter and then we can head back to your home. Your brother will likely want a status report.” 

She nodded. Then she pulled him closer, and kissed him. 

“And I could use a shower.”

About an hour later, they arrived back at her home, and unpacked the ship. She had taken her pill and was in the process of downing some extra water, when from Woody’s office halfway across the house, a voice said, “Lightyear? Jess? You back?” The surprise of his voice caused Jessie to spit some of the water back into the glass.

“Yeah, Sheriff, we’re back!” Buzz shouted towards the office, to cover for Jessie as she recovered.

“Well, come on in my office!” 

“You okay?” Buzz whispered to Jessie. He wiped her dripping chin with a towel. She nodded.

Woody sat at his desk as Lightyear and his sister walked into the room. He motioned them to sit at the couch in front of him.

They were not holding hands, but they walked together in, and they sat down together, and when they did sit down, there was no space in between their bodies, much less their arms. Jessie had actually thrown an arm around Buzz’s backside, possibly meaning to set it on the low back of the couch. Her hand rested on his shoulder. He also noticed that Buzz set a hand on her knee. He sighed and then said, “So, status report?”

“Well, we did a perimeter check of the area you asked about, before dark fell and around dawn, both about one hundred feet above the ground. Area was secure. Around dark, binoculars check showed no one around for five miles in all directions, the limit of the binoculars’ visibility.”

“No skirmishes?”

“Our weapons were not discharged,” Jessie said. “You can go check mine if you like.”

“No, I believe you. You are dismissed.”

Jessie left. Buzz watched her as she left the room. He then straightened himself on the couch, sitting rod-straight, and his hands on his knees. He looked at Woody.

“Lightyear?” Woody asked. “You’re dismissed. You can go.”

Buzz took a tremendous deep breath, looked Woody straight in the eye and said, “Last night was not completely uneventful… I, well, the way I feel for your sister, I have never felt for anyone else. I have strong feelings for her and she does for me. We participated in some actions last night that are proof of that.”

Woody looked rather taken aback. This man, whom less than six weeks ago he met, just told him, in a roundabout manner that he had had sex with his sister, and that he loved her. 

“Sheriff, you can rest assured that I will be good to her.”

Woody sighed.

“I believe you, Lightyear. That’s what I want to hear. Because I will kick your ass if that is not the case.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Jessie says “I want you to come inside me” that’s a reference to the song “Would You Mind” by Janet Jackson, where Janet says the latter half of that at some point of the song.


End file.
